There are a number of ways of performing point-to-point measurements. As used herein, a point-to-point measurement is one that allows a distance to be determined between two remote points. A remote point is one that is located somewhere besides the position where a measurement device is located and from which a measurement is being performed. Using surveying as an example, a distance between two remote points may be determined by setting up a survey instrument, such as a total station, and measuring horizontal and vertical angles between two remote points and a distance from the survey instrument to each point. Using the measured angles and distances, the distance between the two remote points may be calculated using well known trigonometric techniques.
Performing point-to-point measurements using a handheld device are not as straightforward. Because a handheld device is not stationary, the location from which each distance is measured is likely different. Also, it is difficult to accurately determine angles between remote points using a handheld device. As a consequence, errors are introduced into the calculated distance. Thus, improved methods and apparatus are continually desired to reduce the error in point-to-point measurements using handheld devices.